SnowAngel
by SugarSweetObsessed
Summary: NOT JACK X OC! Jack turns human. How? Don't ask. He meets a girl, and he realizes that there is more to her that meets the eye. Maybe she's hiding something. Maybe she needs help. Maybe she's just scared. All I know is, that's a lot of maybe's. Jack learns that everyone, though they may not show it, needs a more than a little belief.. Maybe they need a friend. T just incase !
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so before, I uploaded the wrong chapter. My apologies, and I **_**might**_** upload a second chapter today to make up for it. We cool? Good :D **

**May I remind that this is NOT JACK X OC! The closest to that they'll be is friends. And Angel may not even want Jack as a friend * cough*littlemissgrumpykins*cough ***

**Disclaimer: I cant draw a simple star probably. What makes you think I could draw Jack. Or ANYTHING in ROTG?**

**Now onto the show.**

She hated the cold.

_**XxX**_

She hated the way just standing in the cold for a second made your body go numb, or the way that a simple breeze can make your hair go into a mini tornado that you had the unfortune to be in the midst of.

But really, she loved snow. Sure there were a few things that just made her want to stay locked up indoors where it was oh, so warm, but there were things that just made Winter her favorite season. Example one. She was a winter baby. Really, it was enough to seal the deal, but it wasn't her favorite reason to like the season. Example two. She loved the way that snow seemed to sparkle, like the angel's above decided to throw a party and glitter fell through the clouds, on the earth to cover the white substance, though most likely someone would just say she was a girl; it was natural for her to like glittery things, though if they knew her, they would know she owned not one article of glittery clothing. Example three. Her most favorite reason to like the snow-

She loved the way it covered the imperfections of the Earth.

It was beautiful how only for miles all you can see was pure white. For one day (or week if you were lucky) you wouldn't have to stress about tests, or have to see all the garbage littering the streets, or you wouldn't have to even think about all your other problems. It was like snow was a universal sign for _fun_; one she wouldn't dare ignore.

Angel slapped at a overhung tree branch that had the unfortune of being in her way. Really, if her mind was going to go on rants about snow, and coldness just because a stray breeze had sent her chasing down her hat for a good ten minutes, it was a sign she was really needed a rest, like her mother had said. No matter now. It was only a few more twists and turns till she reached her destination...

_**XxX**_

_'Holly, look let's just calm down here...' Jack backed up as far as he was allowed, which wasn't much. The dark clouds around him swirled and flashed, reflecting Holly's anger. Though she was no summer spirit, Holly was known to have a feisty- and scary (though that must have been why she was appointed as a Halloween spirit) attitude. _

_'Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You spread your.. **stuff** on _my_ holiday. Do you see me handing out candy or scaring children on your snow days? What gives you the right to snow on _my _holiday? Just because your with the big boys now doesn't mean a thing to me!'_

_'Holly, I'm sorry. I just kinda got mad and was gonna go to the Artic, but next thing I know,Hol it was an accident!' _

_One of Holly's many tentacle arms ( or legs, he really didn't know) lashed out him, nearly grabbing him, which he dodged. A different tentacle grabbed Jack shoulder as soon as he ducked, dragging him through the air to Holly herself. _

_'_No accident goes unpunished, boy._' she hissed menacingly into his ear. Before Jack could shoot her with a ice beam, his world turned pitch black_.

**_XxX_**

Something hit the side of his head, waking him up from his slumber. He moaned in protest as something – painfully – slapped his cheek.

".. Your alive?" He felt his head nod.

"That's good. Are you a hobo?" He opened his eyes to stare his questioner in the face as if to say 'What kind of question is that?' ,when he saw there was no one there. What?

"Are you? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to talk to hobo's." Jack sat himself into a sitting position – ignoring the protest of his muscles – and looked at his surroundings.

A tree. He was in a tree. It looked like he crash landed, judging from the broken twigs and branches above him. _But the wind would never drop him. _The previous events flooded his brain. Bunny. Yelling. Angry. Peace. Snowing. Holly. Rage. Captured. Reason. Mumbles. Dark. Falling. Tree.

Where was staff? His eyes shot open as he remembered it. He looked, left, right, up down. He paused. Because staring at him were two blue eyes. (Not that he thought there would be one.)

Two blue eyes that had two gloved hands that was holding his staff.

His_ staff._

**_XxX_**

**Poor blue eyed person. They're in for the rage of they're life c: .**

**The hobo part was not supposed to be from _Wreck it Ralph._ If you saw a person out cold on a tree **

**wearing out of style pants, no shoes, and a hoodie, when it was _snowing_ I would think that person's a hobo. Unless I saw silver hair. Then I would think it's Jack Frost :D (there's a huge difference :PP)**

**Here's what happened for those of you who can't rest with out knowing. Jack and Bunny were playing a game (I'm too lazy to think of one) then Bunny accused Jack of cheating. They got in this hour long argument till Jack just exploded and ran (or flew) away and he want to the Artic to channel his rage, but then he accidentally made it snow in the U.S ( *cough * North-eastern storm that was after Sandy *cough *) and Holly freaked out 'cause no one went trick-or-treating ( though it was Hurricane Sandy's fault, not Jack's...) and she put a spell on him. YAYYY Now you can sleep XD**

**Once again sorry for the wrong chapter upload, and I take all reviews. Just do a smiley, face, it would make my day. :)**

**HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS!... Eve everyone :PP Who else is staying up ALL NIGHT?! WHOOT! Blah this A/N is getting too long. Peace friends :)**

**~Stay _sweet_, Have _sugar_, Become_ Obsessed ;D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAYYYYY This story actually got some followers goin' on! Thank you so much! And you know who I mean ;) I actually had mixed thoughts on this chapter because there is so much I wanna include. But alas, I can't because... (insert reason here) XD . And because the story would make no sense and I would lose my followers :'( I've been reading _Hatchet_ by Gary Paulsen lately because school just looooooves forcing children to read ( even though I read 108 books in a school year once.. ) , and though I do not recommend it(personally because I love fantasy and fiction) ,it has some great writing styles, so I decided to try it. Please tell me in review if I should continue like it or not :D **

**Beware: REPETITION – I hate repetition sometimes too, so I won't over use it.**

**CAUTION! – Authoress does not know the meaning of overuse (as well as the word NEVER and supercalifragilisticexpealla docious but that's a conversation for another day, ) so she MAY overuse repetition. **

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be nice to earn Jack Frost? **

**Onward and upward! *cough * ~ AstroBoy*cough ***

_**XxX**_

His staff was in the hands of someone else. Jack felt his eyes narrow and his lips fall into a frown.

Really, you couldn't have blamed him. What had happened the last time his staff was in someone else's hands? Oh yeah, they snapped it half, watched as pain riveted through his chest and had thrown him into a crevice and left him, abandoned and helpless and _hurt_, yes there was much of that, though emotionally or physically, Jack didn't know. Maybe it was both. Back to the point, nothing good happened.

What was he to do?

"That's _mine._" snapped Jack, as he moved his arms to lunge for the staff – ignoring the slight pain his muscles gave him in protest of movement.

"Nu uh," said the girl, moving the staff out of his arms path easily, a small smile playing on her lips. "Finders keepers, and I believe _I_ found it."

"But it's _my _staff." he protested weakly. In her hands, in her hands that with a flick of a wrist can snap his staff, in a flick of a wrist can inflict _pain pain pain_ into his chest, his staff looked so life less, so dead, so _weak_, it didn't scare him, no, not the one that defeated fear itself (though fear is never _truly_ defeated, is it?) , no, not a guardian, but it made him feel weak, like his staff.

"And your in _my_ tree. What's your point?" she reached up and grabbed a branch – the one he was currently sitting on – and hoisted herself up, though with difficulty because of the too tall staff in her hands. She sat, sitting staring at him, as if daring him to say something, like she knew he was going to say something..

"Your name isn't on it." Jack countered. He was sure he fell into her trap, her sticky little spider web, but he still said it.

"Well yeah, it isn't, but I've been climbing this tree since I was six years old. My blood, sweat, tears, and _butt prints _practically_ made_ this tree. It's my tree."

How long ago was she six? Jack looked at the girl. She looked no more than an eleven, or a tall ( and incredibly feisty) ten, but Jack had heard (and seen) people with... height disabilities. She could be a incredibly young looking forty-three year old. Jack huffed and a wisp of pure-white hair flutter off his forehead, then floated back down. If Jack didn't return to the Pole in a week, North was going to send out a personal hunt-for-Jack invitation to the the guardians. He'd learned that the hard way. He couldn't go through another incident like that. Why was this girl so stubborn? She could just give him his staff and let him be on his merry way.

Jack's eyes sparkled with a a mischievous glint. Jack tilted his head to the side, smiling all the way.

"Why don't we make a deal?" The girl drummed her fingers on the cold, dark bark of the tree, thinking.

"What deal? Why?"

"How about you give me my staff –," The girl opened her mouth to protest – eye's frowning, eyebrows pushed together, a tight scowl on pale pink lips – but Jack rose a pale and cold? finger to pause her. " As I was saying, You give me my staff, and I get out of your tree." He rested his head on the trunk of a tree. " Or I would happily stay here till winter's end."

Did she know what he meant? She must, after all, she could see him, and hear him, and touch his staff. It was a month or two ago when he'd stopped freaking out over new believers, and Bunny had given a groan of relief, only to be sushed by the rest of the guardians, though Jack had heard of the others' quiet celebration _Whoopees!_ and _Yes!_'s and Sandy's sand doing it's usual chime in what was most likely a exclamation mark, though he couldn't blame them.

The girl bit her lip before replying – " Sure, just you first." Before Jack could complain about her being unfair, and asking her to just give him his darn staff, she dropped from their shared branch, to the one she was on before, and leaping to swing on a different one, going lower and lower till she was at the bottom.

Jack never climbed a tree before, always asking The Wind to put him in branches rather than climb, because, really, why climb when you can fly?

He dropped down from the branch he was, successfully only wobbling a bit. He then leaped to swing on a branch like the girl had. Instead, Jack fell, his (very manly) scream echoing in the forest.

_**XxX**_

After he landed , and took amount to name this one of the most traumatizing moments of his life (though never on top, drowning, and dying, took the place on top) , Jack stood up wincing because his _butt hurt like no other_.

"I came down, which by the way, thanks for your help, so may I please have my staff back?"

The girl held the staff out a small smile on her lips. He reached to take it, but the girl pulled it back before he could, that smile still on her lips. _A smile of pure evil..._

"My name's Angel. Angelina really, but that reminds me of Angelina Ballerina, and I hated that show. So I'm Angel. What's your name?"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his pale hair. He wasn't getting his staff back, was he?

"I'm Jack Frost. Now may I _please _have my staff back?" The girl held out his staff, smile once again returning to her lips.

_He learned to not trust that smile_. He warily reached for his staff, only for it to be pulled away at the last mili-meter.

"Jack Frost as in that guy who wanted to, like, destroy Christmas, or like the killer Jack Frost?"

"What?" These words measly slipped through his lips. He knew Winter sometimes caused death, and snow storms delayed Christmas for families, but he wasn't evil.

"No wait, that was a snow man. Nevermind. Wait, can you transform into a snowman?"

Jack merely stared at her. _He just wanted his staff back..._

"I just want my staff back." groaned Jack. She smiled again, that smile, that he learned not to trust, that he did not trust, and teasingly held out his staff.

"This cane? Well I would've thought – ," Jack snatched the staff away from her hands as quick as a bunny ( or maybe as fast as Bunny himself).

"Whaa –,?" Her smile, the smile that he did not trust, learned not to trust, fell from her face and Jack wished for nothing more than to slap it back on.

She looked awful.

Her shoulders slumped, he eyes lost their shine and in replacement of the small smile, was a small, frown.

"Right.." she murmured. " We had a deal." She shoved her gloved hands in the pocket of her jeans and mumbled something that resembled 'Bye', and started her way through the trees.

No one left the Guardian of Fun, _ of Fun_ for MiM's sake! Without a smile on their face.

It just wasn't done.

Jack waved his staff, and called to The (North, because South was too hot ) Wind , but no matter how hard The (North, always North) Wind howled and screamed, and raged around him, it would not, no could not pick him up.

Why?

Jack refused to dwell on it, and chased after the girl – no, Angel.

"Wait!" Angel stopped a turned to him, confusion etched into her face.

"What?" she asked, not annoyed, but like her expression, confused.

Jack huffed and puffed ( but did not blow her down, thank goodness) and wheezed, as the run to her had been far, and long, and he had not run in a long long time, though the time had been used to think, because he had no idea what to say to her.

"Do you know where the Bennett house is?" That wasn't what he meant. He was going to come straight out and ask why she frowned so suddenly when he took his staff then probably would have told her that was no reason to be all frown, but he had no time to corall the words that had stumbled on his tongue and turn them into the one that his mind had come up with.

" Bennett? Gary, Katie-Mary, Jamie, or Flynn?"

"Erm, Jamie." Was the last name Bennett popular in Burgess?

"I don't know where he lives sorry." She turned and continued on her way.

Then she turned back to him , and winked, the small smile he learned not to trust, did not trust (except for maybe this once) making a re-appearance on her face.

"But my mom might, wanna come?"

He nodded, a quick one, nothing really, but the small smile turned into a normal smile that he maybe could trust more often than the small smile, as she grabbed his hand ( did her hand feel warm?) and tugging him along the path, ranting about her mother.

He made her smile.

And Jack felt a smile slip onto her face, because smiles were infectious (or that's what he told himself, and it certainly wasn't how happy she sounded that made that smile dance on his face, no, it was definitely something else).

And Jack wondered, wondered, wondered,

Why had she frowned in the first place?

_**XxX**_

**PHEW! This is like, 4 pages long, twice as long as the last chapter.**

**Your welcome :P WE FINALLY FOUND OUT BLUE EYED GIRLS NAME! WOOT XD**

**I hope you guys liked the awkward-ish relationship between Jack and Angel. I tried sooooo hard to not make him too OOC – lemme know if he is, I'll try to make it better :D**

**And why in the name of MiM is Jack feeling warm and cold? Could it be that he's turning – Le GASP! Into a mini tooth fairy? XD **

**And why did Angel frown? Did she actually – Le GASP! AGAIN! Like the staff? Maybe, maybe not, that might be answered in chapter 3 ( or not, depends on the flow, ya know?)**

**Also, I might only update on weekends 'cause on the weekend there's that horrible dreadful, bone chilling place called School, and it gives birth to little small demons called homework that I have to kill by stabbing it with my sword disguised as a pencil. The King and Queen and Prince of my castle freak if the demons don't get killed and are willing to take my entertainment from me if I do not kill all of them, so as you can see, I'm awfully busy.**

**But I might update on days that the more powerful past Kings and Queens allow me to have to day off. Weekends are definite.**

**My A/N rant is too long. SUGAR OUT. PEACE!**

**~Stay _sweet_, Have _sugar_, Become_ Obsessed ;D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**My mom is gonna kill me. I'm updating this on a weekday! AHHHHH! * runs around in circles, then runs into a brick wall ***

**Mom: And that kids, is why you listen to your mother. * walks away ***

…**. You will now unremember that. Why am I updating this on a Tuesday you ask? Well, my glorious friends, you can thank 'It's A Writer Thing' and 'EndlessLabryinth' for that! They made my first ever (sad, I Know... ) Reviews! They also have the most awesome ROTG story fanfics whatever you call it out there, so you should seriously check them out. They're better than my ho-hum boring attempts at writing.**

**You still there? AWESOMENESS! :D With out further ado, **

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Rise Of the Guardians. I also own Fanfiction net, Johnny Test, Ross Lynch and your dog, Steve. Still think I own it? Didn't think so either.**

**Chapter rated T for 'hell' ; not used as curse though Sentence used: And that's when all hell _really _ broke lose. That's all :D**

**Carry on!**

**(No offense to hobo's by the way.) **

_**XxX**_

Before Jack knew of it, he was in front a door to a house, Angel looking in her pockets for her keys. Did ten year olds have keys? He didn't know.

"Now," Angel said as Jack turned his attention to her. "I'm gonna need you to stay out here, and be _really_ quiet, 'cause – ." Before she could finish her sentence, the door swung open, revealing a red-headed girl (lady?), and Angel muttered something resembling to Firetruck under her breath. Whatever that meant.

"An!" squealed the woman as she embraced the small girl, nearly crushing her in her grip. Was this lady her mother? Jack hoped not. "Come in! I was just leaving, you've grown so tall since I last saw you!" She ushered Angel inside as Jack uncomfortably followed. He knew adults could not see him, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Angel huffed. "Casey," ( Why did she call her mother that?) "You saw me _yesterday_, plus, I'm cursed to be short forever." Then in a hushed tone, she added, as if she didn't want Jack to hear, "How is she?"

Casey, apparently, didn't get the memo. "Oh, she's _fine_, got a little worried when you weren't here on time, but I brushed it off. You know mothers," (Mother's? Was something wrong with Angel's mother?Or was this lady a mother?) " Worrying 'bout everything!" she said loud and clear, as if she was announcing it to the whole world to hear. Slight panic began to show in Angel's dark blue eyes.

"You mean she's not better?" whispered Angel, still trying to secure what little privacy the conversation had.

Completely ignoring her, Casey turned to Jack.

"And who might this cutie be?" She fluttered her eyelashes, and Jack briefly wondered if she had something in her eye. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she tucked a strand if hair behind a ear in stepped inside Jack's personal bubble, giggling at nothing. Quickly, Jack became uncomfortable, as he was sure his twitching fingers and shifting gaze was a clue in on that before the thought dawned on him.

She could see him.

She could _touch_ him.

Then panic ensued.

_**XxX**_

"_CASEY!_," Angel squealed."_Your twenty-one! Your _scaring _him!_"

Casey was pushed out the door, but not before she quickly shouted her number to a dumbfounded Jack.

After, a sweet, melodic, voice echoed from the second floor. "Lina," Who was this Lina? "Is that you?"

Quickly, Angel smoothed her jeans and shrugged off her vest and sweater, revealing a long-sleeved shirt with the words, _I need a coffee break from LIFE_.

"Coming Mom!" she shouted. (Was she Lina? He'd thought she was Angel. Had she been lying?) Kicking off her white boots somewhere near the front door, she grabbed Jack's hand to pull him through the house (but not before acknowledging he had no shoes on, and how he must _FREEZING_.). As they walked ( or marched) farther into the house, Jack realized something ;

He was warm.

The heat from the radiators and portable heaters, and fireplace (was there even half of these things in this house, Jack didn't know) and whatever else that produced warmth seemed to surround Jack; not in a suffocating way, but in a way that made Jack feel uncomfortable; he was a _winter _spirit. He wasn't _supposed to _ feel warm, winter was the exact opposite of that. Which brought him to his next question:

Why was he warm?

Before he could go into another daze to answer the question, Angel was knocking on a door, then pulling him through the doorway. There were plenty of things he expected to see; a mother in Angel's room telling her to clean up, a mother in the living room welcoming Angel home from school, a mother in the kitchen cooking to lasagna for dinner, anything, really, because those were the things he'd seen when flying around, passing windows of loving families, or things he saw in the movies he watched with Jamie, but never, _never_ would Jack expect to see a mother in bed smiling at Angel.

Or really, a rather _pale_ mother softly smiling at Angel.

_**XxX**_

Abandoning Jack, Angel sat on the edge of the bed, and petted her mother's damp bang's. Almost instantly, her mother pushed her hand away.

"Lina, I'm not a old lady, stop that. In fact, I should be brushing you hair, like I used to." A teasing smile (nothing like Angel's untrustworthy smile, he noted) , beamed at Angel. Angel, in return sighed, with a roll of her eyes.

" Your _very_ old to me. I'm only twelve." So she wasn't ten? " And besides, your hair looked funny. I was just fixing it." Angel shrugged, but something told Jack the lady's – her mother's hair had been perfectly fine when Angel had walked into the room. Her mother just waved her off with a slight chuckle, and turned to Jack.

Could she see him too?

Why could everyone see him today?

What was going on?

As if answering his question, (or one of them at least), she spoke. " Bringing home boys already, Lina? I thought you weren't old enough for that." She waggled a teasing finger in Angel's face, but that did nothing to stop the redness climbing Angel's cheeks.

Jack could feel his own cheeks warm, just another thing to add to the 'Why am I feeling so weird?' bucket.

"Wha- No!" defended Angel weakly, and Jack had to hold in his chuckle, because it was quite entertaining to see her in such a vulnerable it dawned on him;

She'd been the same way ever since she entered the room.

Her mother was her weak spot, where she was most vulnerable.

Why?

"HE'S A LOST HOBO!" shrieked Angel, dark blue eyes frantic from the assumption. Her mother tutted and slipped a loose strand of blonde hair behind Angel's ear.

"Calm, little angel. I'm sure you brought him here for a reason, unless your new hobby is picking up hobo's off the street and bringing them home to your mother?" The red on Angel's cheek's faded.

"No," she giggled, " He want's to know where the Bennett household is,– you know, the one with Jamie Bennett, Sophie Bennett, and they're mother and father, Mrs. and Mr. Bennett? I figured you'd know 'cause Ms. Bennett's your..." she trailed off, eye's on her mother.

Her mother clapped her hands, sat up, and her green eyes brightened up.

"Let's see, she's your aunt's son's wife's cousin's,"

"You forgot sister. Wife's sister's cousin's." Angel interrupted.

"Yes, yes, Wife's sister's cousin's mother's grandma's," countinued her mother.

"Ex-husband's brother's daughter!" They laughed together, finishing the complicated mess.

"I'm sure we missed a few," giggled Angel, the first time since Jack saw her, happiness in her eyes. Her mother's eye's were alighted just the same.

"More than a few, Lina." she laughed, leaning on Angel for support. Jack cracked a smile, that the one, the only, (other than Pitch of course ), untrustworthy person he knew could find happiness somewhere.

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed the mother, once her laughter finally subsided. "You!" she pointed an accusing finer at Jack.

"Me?" He felt like he hadn't used his voice in forever, though he'd used it minutes before with Angel.

"Yes! Why do you want to go to the Bennett house?Cousin, friend, brother?"

"Murder," Angel coughed into her elbow, earning her a jab in the ribcage from her mother herself.

"Umm, cousin?." Where was this going?

"Ah! I knew it! You look just like Katie's son!" The woman jumped up, causing Angel to fall back, and fretted over poor Jack's hair( "It's so soft!" she giggled.), Jack's feet ("You would think that your toes would have frozen off out there!") and, him basically ( "Your so _pale_! And as skinny as a toothpick too!"), before Jack's word's hit her.

"Wait, were you going to _stay_ with them?" Jack nodded. Was this woman okay?

"Oh, no, no, _no._" she muttered as she started pacing back and forth. "That won't do..."

"What?" asked Jack. "What won't do?" Her pacing worried him.

"Sweetie, the Bennett's left just a day ago, for a Family Get-Together?"

"...Then why aren't you guys there?" Probably not the best question he could have asked, but it did well. Both mother and daughter shared a look.

"It's complicated." They said. Mother plopped down next to her daughter, and looked at Jack.

"Great. Just great." muttered Jack. Here he was, minding his own business when the next thing he knew, he was out cold in a tree, with a girl assaulting him with his own staff, then forces him out of a tree then, messes up they're deal! Now here he was powerless as he tried to make this stubborn girl happy, while pulling himself in a lie, meeting a too weird babysitter ish girl named Casey, and a too pale mother that acted like a little girl.

He bet Bunny didn't have to deal with this, or any of the other's infact. Actually, he was starting to miss them. What if this powerless thing, prevented him from seeing them again? What if they for got about him? What if – _no._ They _ would not _ forget about him and just like always, they would find him.

But when?

Jack was pulled ( or dragged... again... poor him. ) out of his thought's by clapping.

Who would be clapping?

Angel's mother suddenly appeared by his side and was smiling at him.

"I have the most _glorious _ idea!" she smiled as two pairs of ears leaned towards her.

"You can stay here!"

And that's when all hell _really _ broke lose.

_**XxX**_

"_WHAT?!" _chorused two voices.

"Mom, you can't be – You mean – I don't – WHAT?!" sputtered Angel, unable to say a coherent sentence.

"I don't need to burden you," started Jack, able to speak a word of some sort. "I have other places I can go to – ."

"NONSENSE!" shrieked the mother, and for a moment, Jack actually thought her mental. "Your practically family!" She placed a finger to her lips. "Now where will you.. You can sleep in Liam's Room!" If anything, Angel's panicked sentences got louder.

"And you and Angel can go in her room and get along!" Her daughter's words turned to short squeak's and panic filled her eye's.

"Go on kid's! Get! Socialize! " she shoved the children out into the hallway and shut the door, oblivious to her daughter's mouth moving with no sound coming through it. Some mother.

Angel slide down the wall opposite to the door and hugged her knees, her frantic attempts to talk done, but the panic in her eye's still shined brightly.

It took a minute or two for it to fade.

Instantly, she grumbled something along the lines of 'Follow', and marched down to the hallway, Jack in tow. It was easy to see which room was her's with tissue paper flower's and Rainbow paint creating exactly what it was in the midst of it all; a rainbow. Angel pointed to the room across it, a few spaces down , and grumbled "Liam's room. Use anything in there, don't care." She opened the door to her room. Nothing to be amazed at really, though the black and lilac purple color of it calmed him in a sense. She walked to her bed, and patted the space next to her, muttering another thing about mom's thinking daughter's don't socialize enough as it is. Strange girl.

Jack walked inside the room, but something stopped his path. Nothing important really, a mirror, something that had caught his eye in his inspection of the room. No, not the mirror that caught his eye. Jack stepped closer to it. Maybe it was a trick of the lighting...

Jack dropped his staff in astonishment.

Because staring right back at him, were two chocolate brown eyes.

_**XxX**_

**AHHH! Jack find's out! Hehe half of you probably forgot that he was supposed to turn human. Don't blame ya, I was so slow at getting there! D: But we're here now! AHHH (again) I have soooo much planned for this story! They just keep whaking my head with a baseball bat. BE PREPARED FOR DRAMA, FLASH BACKS, FRIENDSHIP, AND TEARS! Oh gosh, this one chapter has tears for sure... THIS IS SIX PAGES LONG! I swear, I tried to write eight, but its a school day and my arm felt like breaking off. Once again, I am soooo happy all of you love my (horrible) writing! I have a cover art I made using BannedStory that I'll post with Chapter Four ! If anyone know's how to upload art you drew on paper onto your computer, I would love to put the cover I drew ( It actually looks really cool ! :D) as the cover. Now I need to finish my too hard math problems, answer questions from a so confusing book, crack open my science text book, become confused with social studies, and drink the rest of the soda in this stinkin' house hold.**

**LA PEACE!**

**~Stay _sweet_, Have _sugar_, Become_ Obsessed ;D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**You might be thinking many things right now, like, Why is Sugar updating on a weekday.. again? Or, Why did Sugar update on a weekday before? or Sugar updated her story? Or, When are my nachos gonna be done, and I can answer all of those with one (or two) question(s). A question for a question!**

**Wait, what? Did you say something?**

**Okay, so really, I'm updating this on a weekday because I practically threw EndlessLabryinth under a bus for leaving us on a cliffy in her story 'How to Deal with Tricksters' , but then , re-reading my story and 11 o'clock last night, I realized I practically left my story on a cliffy too. So, I'm here to even it out! TAKE THAT, ENDLESS! This will mostly be a filler chapter, nothing exciting unless you wanna learn a bit about Angel, some random stuff, etc. Before I begin, I just wanna let you all know that I AH-DORE reviews and follows. Currently, I have 3 reviews, 7 followers, one favorite, and 123 views (give or take a few for the visitors). Review please? :S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (sniff, sob) Rise of the Guardians ( le cry ) ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!**

**Keep calm, and carry on.**

_**XxX**_

_What?_

Not the most intelligible thing Jack could think of, but h felt like Angel, or was it Lina, unable to comprehend a simple sentence.

_What?_

Jack stepped closer to the reflection. Mirror Jack had chocolate brown hair, deep brown eyes and tan skin, just like Human Jack.

Just like - _No, no, no ,no ,n_o, **no. **Unlike human Jack, Mirror Jack wore Jack's normal blue hoodie, and three-hundred-something year old pants.

He had a feeling he know who did this.

Jack ran a hand through his silver hair – no, chocolate brown hair. Mirror Jack did the same.

_Why, why, why, why, **why?**_ Didn't Holly, that old witch on a broomstick, understand that he had Winter to bring? Fun to distribute? World-saving to get done?

Jack bent to pick up his staff, watching with steel blue – no, wait, steel** brown**, he'd have to get used to brown eyes, watching with steel brown eyes as Mirror Jack did the same. Then it dawned him ( **Everything **is dawning on poor Jack,),

How would the Guardians change him back?

The thought puzzled him. Magic enchantments, a sprinkle of pixie dust, frog leg potion, a wave of a wand and bibbitty boo, there was Jack Frost. Which led him to the next question; Was he still Jack Frost? Probably, because that's what his name was in the past. Right? No, no, when he and Jamie went online, they'd found small tidbits of information on Jack's family. The Ovenhands... The Understands... The Overlands! He remembered now. So did that make him Jack Overland Frost, when he was still... Jack Frost?

Suddenly, his brain hurt.

Jack staggered backward and sat on the bed, even _more _questions flooding his poor brain. He eignored Angel's worrying silence and launched himself into another expedition through La-La Land

What if the Guardians never find him, because of his human form? He knew there was only a step and a slide to make the connection between... Human him and Immortal him, but the Guardians didn't know that. In fact, they knew nothing about his past, only knew that somehow, he was a boy with brunette hair. They didn't even know that Jack was human now – they were searching for a Immortal Jack., so of course, they would be searching for a Immortal Jack in places a winter spirit would normally go – none of which were in a house.

"So," Angel dragged out the letters, interrupting Jack from his thoughts. " How about we ask each other questions, 'cause that could count as socializing."

"Um, sure?" He didn't think they were _really_ going to socialize. He thought she would just ignore her mother. She seemed like the type to, though she didn't seem 12 when he had met her, and she didn't seem capable of finding happiness when had met her, so Jack decided she was a very complicated person and to leave that be.

"Great, I'll go first. Name?"Jack huffed, slightly.

"I already told you my name. It's Jack Frost. Or Overland, whatever."

"Nice to meet you, Jack Frost-or-Overland-whatever." Jack squinted his eyes at the innocently smiling girl.

"It's just Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost? Like, the viking one, the evil mwa-ha-ha I want to rule christmas one, or the creepy murder one that is a snowman." Jack rmassaged the bridge of his nose. He liked children, all children, big, small, three, ten, but this girl? Not so much.

"I'm just.. Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun, Bringer of Mischief, that kind of stuff." Angel looked at him blankly.

"Huh. What movie was that one in?"

"Huh?" asked Jack, voicing his thoughts. Since when were they talking about movies?

"Nevermind." Angel waved him off. "Age? 'Cause I _know _ your not twelve." Now what had that website said again...?

"Seventeen." Jack said, slight confusion in his voice as if he wasn't sure. It was something along the lines of that, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, something like those.

"Hm." Angel said, in thought. " Live?" _The North Pole_ he wanted to say, because it was true. North had offered The Pole as a second home to Jack, whenever he was near by. Jack had accepted, because he loved the way the security yeti's would just glare at him as he glided past they're shoulders, laughing all the way. So he said the second best thing.

"Burgess."

"Never heard of you." Angel reclined back on the headboard of the bed, lying down and staring at him the same time. " Which is odd because Burgess is a town where _everyone_ knows _everyone's _ buisness." A tight scowl pulled at her lips, and Jack had to wonder how this girl could be happy one second, then downright miserable the next.

"Well, um." Jack worked frantically to cover up his lie. " I was born here, but we moved, to, uh, Canada? I'm just visiting, you know." He watched to see if she'd bought his lie. She stared at him, and it was like the deep dark mysterious blue met light bright fun-loving brown. Angel just shrugged.

"I don't know, um, relatives?" She had to ask that, didn't he? Okay, lets see here, in his memoryies, he knew he had a sister, a mother, and a father, but who else was there? He surely had the occasional aunt and uncle somewhere. Jack racked his mind for other relatives. He'd come up with a Grandma, the one who had given him his cloak as a birthday gift and a Grandpa, one that he recalled going fishing with (usually coming home only one fish his grandfather had caught). He decided that would do.

"Sister, Mother, Father, Grandpa, Grandma, the occasional aunt and uncle somewhere in there." Angel huffed.

"Well I'm all out of questions. You go?" she settled in front of Jack, and criss-crossed applesauce as she stared expectantly at him. Jack copied her position.

"Name?"Angel huffed (How many times had she done that now?).

"_I_ answered that question already. If youmust know _again_, Angelina Resaboro."

"Nice last name."

"_Shut up._" The red from before climbed her cheeks at an alarming rate.

"Age?"

"Are you sure you aren't copying me?"

"Pretty sure."

"I'm physically twelve, but I'm mentally twenty-one."

"Huh?"

Angel sighed. "I've been alive for twelve years. That's _physically_. But I think and act like a twenty-one year old. That's _mentally. _Capisci*****?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Next question?"

"Relatives?" Angel snorted.

"Brother, mother, father, Grandma, Grandpa, Two married Aunts and a single Uncle. Next?"

"Where's your father?"

"Places. Next?"

"Brother?"

"Doing things. Next?"

"Why is your mother so pale?" It was a question that shouldn't have been ask. Angel's head shot up, blue eye's wide as her mouth formed an 'o'.

"What?!"

"I said –."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" She waved her hands up and down to express her point. "I mean, like, why?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have –."

"NO! I mean, like, why do you wanna know?"

"I don't know , I guess 'cause were friend's and –."

"Wait, you think we're friends?"

"Can you stop interrupting?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I guess we are, I dunno."

Angel looked down into her lap. "My mother's been Ill for six years."

"Oh. I didn't, you don't have to –."

"Shut up for a second? Please." Even though she'd told him to shut up, the way she'd sounded... Jack shut his trap.

"It's some complicated Illness with a name crafted so people like the likes of me won't understand. She would have gotten over it, but she didn't get it treated at first when the signs showed. She's so stubborn. Well, it weakened her white cells and the Helper T cells, so it's like on and off. It attacks in groups, something like that, so its weakening her body. The doctor's are afraid that if they attack her heart, she might have a very severe heart attack and, you know... "

she trailed off.

"...Wow."Jack whispered. He wished he'd never asked the question.

"Yeah."

But then Angel smiled up at him, like everything was fine and dandy, as if she hadn't just told him that any day now her mother might die.

"I should tell you everything you need to know about Burgess. It's a pretty cool place!"

And until the late hours of the night, the teen a pre-teen sat huddled around Angel's laptop, Google-ing everything there was to know about Burgess.

_**XxX**_

_***Capisci is Italian for "Understand", pronounced 'Kapeesh or Capeesh. Capisci? XD**_

**Can you spell drama with a capital D? I TOLD YOU! BUT NONE OF YOU BELIEVED MEEEEEEEEEE! **

**We now learn why Angel's so vulnerable in this chapter, and more elaboration on Jack being Human. 5 Pages. Not much in this chapter. * sigh* I could probably do better than this …..**

***cough * Ummm, so leave a comment or a video response (BlackNerdComedy, Youtube) XD**

**(I'll edit all of my chapter every 5 chapters, 'cause I can. Just incase you wanted to know when my grammar would be corrected.)**

**~Stay sweet, Have sugar, Become Obsessed ;D**


End file.
